


Instinct

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boy Love, Boy x boy, Cliffhangers, First Kiss, Gaming, Guitar Hero - Freeform, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Shock, Twitch - Freeform, Yaoi, acai is baby af, guy x guy, randy overreacts about his feelings, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Randy notices that Alec isn’t been too well recently and he wants to bring it up.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry randy and acai. love you both, this wasn’t written to harm. first time writing about these people or this fandom in general, not gonna show my username AO3 but my twitch is ImTrieco. once again, i’m sorry!!!

God, was it hot. I went over to Alec’s house for a quick double stream, just to find out that the air con was broken. It wasn’t a good day for it to break either, 33 degrees isn’t the best weather to have a sweater and joggers on (which was exactly what I was wearing.) I just didn’t mention it and started up with him. He greeted me at the door, taking my bag before we walked to his room. His guitar was on the chair, plugged in and ready to use. It was oddly shocking to see him so organised, something I thought he was practically unable to achieve. This wasn’t right and this got me thinking. 

Something was off with Alec, I took the time to inspect his being. The appearance was on check, same with his room and how he was playing his usual round of Clone Hero. No, it was his outlook. He always gives someone the benefit of the doubt. He doesn’t believe in shaming someone if they do something wrong, not even himself. He’d just laugh it off and try again. Alec wasn’t acting like this today, he did a complete 180. How uncanny it was, I can’t explain but I still didn’t say a word. 

“God fucking damn it.” A choke, followed by a comment that wouldn’t leave Alec’s mouth often. At this point, I felt nothing but he urge to confront him. I know something so simple shouldn’t be important but this was Alec we’re talking about, not just any guy living on Earth. I have to say something.

“Hey Alec, you alr-“ I slowly slurred my words, chucking my head back onto the seat and smiling as I witnessed what he was doing. I regained some hope seeing him doing a goofy dance at a subscription. It seems he still gets donations and all that, steaming or not. Frequently too, this isn’t the first time I heard his computer amit a slight “ding” that just so happened to be the notification sound for PayPal. He didn’t stay so happy for long, he just sighed and returned to his seat. He was acting like he was before the subscription. 

“Come on man, are you alright?” I repeated myself, this time insecurely. Alec turned his chair to face the side of mine and looked up at me. He didn’t say anything or do anything, just stared like he could see something past my eyes. He now moved his chair so his was closer to mine, his knee touching and rubbing my thigh. I just looked down in embarrassment.

“I’m fine.” Alec was stern, it was so obvious that he was lying. I still felt sorry for him, he must be going through something bad if his behaviour changed so suddenly. Maybe Alec called me over so he could take this thing off of his mind, I wanna comfort him in the worst times as one of my best friends. He deserves all the support he gets, even if I have to give it all. Still looking down, I play with the strum bar on my own controller and staring at the ground. The silence was killing. He sighed and spoke. 

“Please, just look up dude.” Alec sounded desperate as he managed to scrap those words out of his throat. I obeyed and stuck my head out of my bangs, all I could feel was his knee now dig into my flesh. He slammed his lips against mine, I pulled back.

I couldn’t even process such an action, my reflex was to get up, grab my bag and run out of the door into the hallway. I had the boy a footstep away from me, begging to stay and that he was sorry. I didn’t listen, just sprinted to the door and escaped to the open world. I don’t know why I did it, I wanted something like that with Alec. I always have. Even after questioning it, I still continued to walk. 

The roads were fairly busy so I couldn’t cross, I just took a stroll to the lamppost at the corner of his street before noticing two things. 1. I left my phone at his place, 2. I still had my guitar, resting on my stomach and it’s strap against my shoulder. Now I had to go back.

So I did, walking back to the house, seeing Alec resting his back against the now-shut door. It didn’t seem like he knew I was there, he had his headphones on and his eyes were shut. I just thought about the situation for a few seconds before piping up.

“I came back for my phone.” That’s what got his attention, he awkwardly adjusted his posture as I approached the step. Alec moved himself and let me in. I swear, I could feel my heart fall right into my intestines. I just wanted to hug him, I wanted to return the kiss. I can’t though, I ruined it. 

“I’m sorry I did that…” He shouted from the door, I was now in his bedroom. I stared into space, picking up my phone. Empty cans of sprite filled the trash can on the side of his desk and his trademark guitar controller leaned against the wall. Was this the reason why Alec was acting so weird? Why he was so organised? It was almost like he was trying to impress me!

I walked back as he grinned weakly at me. I did the same back, then returning the strange favour. I place two fingers on the bottom of his chin, pecking him. I walked out of the door like nothing happened, smoothly. 

“Come back again tomorrow, please.”

My smile grew bigger.


End file.
